Magical Crossover  Capítulo 1
by MarX3
Summary: Empezamos con nuestra primera serie: Magical Crossover. Nuestra protagonistas son los personajes de Puella Magi Madoka Magica, que van atravesando portales y en vez de encontrarse a malvadas brujas que matar van a parar a otros animes o mangas.


MAGICAL CROSOVER - CAPÍTULO 1

Pisadas. Cinco pares de pies que se mueven rápidamente. Pisan con decisión, con valor. Un pequeño ser observa de lejos y se da la vuelta, es hora de la lucha, el portal está abierto, la bruja espera.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar de la galaxia de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, tiene lugar la batalla final, Sailor Galaxia está atenta, en cualquier momento empezará el combate; Bunny, o mejor dicho, Sailormoon, retiene la lágrimas, pues su amado, su querido Señor de antifaz, se ha perdido entre las estrellas del cosmos, sus amigas no están para apoyarla, sola, un combate a muerte, el caos.

- ¡El caos se alimenta de tu poder y empieza a agitarse! - Galaxia está tentando a la suerte - ¡Tú también le servirás de alimento!

Galaxia se ilumina, se lanza al ataque, su victoria se aproxima.

- Oye, ¿Seguro que eso era un portal?

Una voz las interrumpe, cinco chicas entran en escena: Madoka, con un voluminoso vestido lleno de lazos que agarra un arco con manos tamblorosas; Sayaka con la espada preparada para lanzar la primera estocada; Kyoko, que mastica un chicle (A la pobre le han prohibido comer durante los combates); Homura, que va a su bola; y al frente de todas ellas Mami, que saca pecho con orgullo ya que las demás están mas planas que una tabla de planchar.

Galaxia se detiene, Bunny... en fin, no hace nada, bastante tiene con llorar.

- ¡Waaa! - Madoka se ha puesto a gritar - ¡Oh Dios oh Dios! ¿Te los has echo tú? Es súper súper bonito, aunque le falta rosa, te lo cambio, venga porfa...

- Madoka, joder, que no sabemos de que palo va esta, mira que te lo tengo que decir - Sayaka se adelanta, coge a Madoka de la oreja y se la lleva con las demás.

Kyoko forma una pompa de chicle que explota de repente, Galaxia vuelve a la realidad.

- Ejem, ejem... Como iba diciendo... ¡Tú también le servirás de alimento!

Tras un rato de autocompasión, Bunny vuelve en sí y se prepara para atacar, invoca a su cetro, símbolo de la unión con sus compañeras y con su amado, está lista, va a salvar el

mundo, que digo el mundo ¡El universo entero!

- ¿De verdad piensas defenderte con eso? - Kyoko se adelanta - ¿Qué hace? ¿Dispara arcoiris o algo por el estilo?

- No, en este cetro se concentra mi amor y mi esperanza que remendarán el mal de este mundo.

Kyoko alza una ceja, Mami toca el brazo de Bunny.

- No sé yo querida, me parece que eso no te va a servir de mucha utilidad.

A Bunny le tiemblan las piernas, cae de rodillas en el suelo y llora a mares.

- Jo Mami, la has echo llorar, ya te vale - Madoka se dispone a consolarla - Seguro que tu palo rosa salva al mundo, ¿A que sí, chicas?

Les guiña el ojo a las demás que murmuran algún que otro sí, menos Homura, que no se sabe donde está.

- ¡Eso eso! Muéstranos tú poder - Galaxia no puede reprimir sus ansias de ser el centro de atención.

Bunny se pone en pie, el cetro emana luz y poder, las chicas la miran sorprendidas, Galaxia se pone en guardia. El poder que destila en cetro se hace patente en la descarga que recorre el cuerpo de Galaxia, que se retuerce en el suelo, Bunny se detiene, no quiere llegar tan lejos, no quiere ser una asesina.

- Kyubey ya te vale, te damos nuestras almas y nos das estos poderes de mierda, y mira a la rubia esta - Kyoko se vuelve hacia Bunny y explota una pompa de chicle entre sus labios - Oye guapa ¿De donde has sacado estos poderes?

Los ojos de Bunny se iluminan.

- Del amor y de la justicia que invaden mi alma y mi ser.

En el fondo alguien ha empezado a reír a carcajadas, las chicas se vuelven para ver a Kyubey revolcándose por el suelo sin poder contener la risa.

- Oh, vosotras también tenéis un animalito mono que os ha dado poderes, el mío se llama Luna, pero ya debe estar muerta...

- ¿Me llamabais? - Y el público enloquece.

- ¡Luna! ¿Estas viva?

- ¡Basta de charlas guerrero! ¡Vamos a luchar! Yo, Galaxia, te derrotaré.

- El nuestro se llama Kyubey, y es telépata, sólo abre la boca para comerse a sí mismo y cosas por el estilo - Madoka coge a Kyubey en brazos, este mira a Sailormoon.

- Tienes un alma pura y bondadosa, llena de fuerza y amor, no sabes lo poderosa que podrías ser si renuncias a ella por la raza humana - Kyubey ansia poder.

- ¿Hola? Soy Galaxia, ¿Alguien me escucha?

- Oye oye, ¿Quién de las dos es la bruja? No es por nada, pero no tenemos todo el día -Sayaka se impacienta.

- Pues yo soy Sailormoon y ella es mi archienemiga Galaxia, a la que seguro que acabo por derrotar por el amor y la justicia, ¿Y vosotras quiénes sois?

Mami se hace con la palabra.

- Yo soy Mami, una chica mágica, la de rosa es Madoka, nuestra chica más reciente, la de azul Sayaka, que le quedan dos telediarios, la de rojo es Kyoko y la de negro Homura, ¿Homura?

Al fondo tenemos a Homura de puntillas, que intenta tapar la boca a Luna mientras esta no hace mas que arañarle para intentar escapar.

- ¡Homura! Deja la bicho ese, que no te va a dar más poder de que tienes - Mami siempre imponiendo orden.

- ¡Basta de cháchara, Galaxia está harta!

Y con una rápida finta Galaxia desaparece y vuelve a aparecer, esta vez más cerca, con las manos manchadas de sangre; a la par que la cabeza de Mami vuela por los aires, cayendo a sus pies.

- ¡Cabrones! ¡Han matado a Mami! - Madoka se derrumba en el suelo, a los pies de la que fue su maestra.

- Vámonos de aquí y que se apañen entre ellas - Sayaka comienza a andar, las demás la siguen- ¡Y tú Homura deja al gato ya, cojones!

Nuestras magical girls atraviesan el portal en silencio seguidas por Kyubey, que no ha podido llevarse ningún alma consigo.

- Vaya par de tías raras, ¿eh?

Al fondo se oye una risita.

- Homura, ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Los ojos de Homura se iluminan mientras una siniestra carcajada escapa de sus labios y eleva triunfante el brazo con el que sujeta el cetro de Sailormoon.

- Bueno oye, seguro que no le hace mucha falta con tanto amor y valor y eso...

EPÍLOGO: Es la hora del golpe final, el cosmos espera, si Sailormoon no se alza con la victoria será el fin del mundo. Ya está preparada, no va a dilatar más la espera, con su cetro conseguirá vencer a la malvada Galaxia, sí, ese cetro que tiene en las... oh, quizá ha rodado lejos por el suelo y... el cetro que... oh mierda...


End file.
